


Chairmanasuraus-Rex

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Genetically Engineered Beings, Multi, crack treated like crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: After the Chairman is turned into a Dinosaur by his own son, he goes on a rampage, and it's up to Nagisa, Karma, and the rest of E class to try and stop him before he destroys all of Japan. (As if dealing with one monster of mass destruction wasn't enough)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fandom is a little oversaturated with Chairman-is-a-dinosaur fics, but I wanted to try my hand at it.

Nagisa held his friend's hand tight, trying to remain perfectly still even as the ground shook under the might of the approaching beast's foot. Karma squeezed back, and gave Nagisa a look of reassurance, although there was fear in those amber eyes too.

The both of them were hid within the wreckage of the city, crouched down in what used to be somebodies house. In the distance, they could see the dark red monster heading towards them- if it found them, it would all be over. The thing let out a mighty roar.

" ** _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!"_**

* * *

(Earlier that day)

The Chairman looked over the results of the last test with an ice-cold angry look on his face. A class had been obliterated by E class. Even his son had lost first place to a trouble-maker like Karma Akabane.

His education was in crisis!

"Your morning coffee, sir." Asano said, walking over as he did at the start of every day with the drink- The blond didn't enjoy being ordered around to do menial tasks, but he complied because he recognized the Chairman's authority over him. Asano knew he couldn't be in charge until he had more power.

The Chairman took the coffee without thanking him, and drank it quickly. "These results are unacceptable."

"As you've been saying for weeks, sir." The teen replied, watching the Chairman closely.

"And yet nothing has been done to rectify this situation." The man said, he was starting to feel strange- his body was tingling somehow.

"I'm awaiting your orders on how to do just that- if you have any ideas, that is." Asano said, with a smarmy grin that only made the Chairman feel worse. He felt too strange-

"You've put something in my coffee!" The Chairman accused, standing up suddenly. His entire body felt like it was burning now, this certainly wasn't normal. "What have you put in this drink!"

"Milk, coffee beans, water- a little something extra~" The blond grinned, His father lurched forward and grabbed him tight by the neck. Gakushu seemed unfazed. "You can hardly blame me- wasn't it you who encouraged me to poison the E class during the school festival? You're the one who raised me this way."

"Tell me what you put into my drink- Cyanide? Arsenic? Sedative?" Gakuho growled- even for his son stooping to poisoning was pretty damn far. He tightened his grip on Asano's neck.

"Nothing that boring, I assure you." The blond chocked out, struggling to breath. But before the Chairman could throttle him any further, he was wracked with an intense pain that forced him to let go of Asano and fall to the floor.

"What is this- "

"It's already starting." The teen said gleefully. The Chairman felt himself spasm, then a sharp pain in his mouth as his teeth suddenly started to sharpen and enlarge- _What the hell_

His entire body was growing, he could feel his bones bursting out of his skin almost, but his muscles were stretching along with them. He tried to move his hands to get up, but involuntary spasms ran through him rendering him unable to move. he glanced at his skin- It looked hard... almost like scales.

"AaaUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

He let out a scream, and partway through, it transformed into a roar. He felt the roof break as he burst out of it- Now Thirty Ft high. He couldn't think straight, Animal instincts clouded his rational.

_Crush! Destroy! Hungry!_

And that was how the Chairman transformed into a dinosaur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinosaur is unleashed upon E-Class

The E class where just having a normal lesson, (which for them usually consisted of doing not-normal things like trying to kill their teacher) when suddenly, they heard a mighty crash from below the mountain.

"What on earth was that?" Koro-Sensei asked, he and the rest of the class rushed to the window, were they saw a titanic beast- a blood-red Tyrannosaurus-Rex rampaging the city below. It let out a deep growl that the class could feel reverberating through their bodies.

"What the hell!?" Nakamura cried

"Is that a fucking dinosaur?" Maehara said, shocked. Isogai was too shocked to scold his friend for swearing.

" ** _RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_** The Dinosaur roared. It picked up a building with it's stumpy T-Rex arms and threw it at the E class shack.

The dismantled convenience hit them with incredible force, completely smashing the building. The E class screamed- they were all thrown down the mountain by the crash, even Koro-Sensei with his incredible tentacles couldn't save them.

Karma and Nagisa Kayano and Kayano were all thrown down the hill, and found themselves hiding in the remains of a building.

"Please tell me I'm still dreaming." The greenette begged. Even the usually cool Karma was shaken.

"If you think about it, if Koro-Sensei is real, it isn't so unreasonable that a Dinosaur could be real also." The red head boy said, trying to be rational, which is hard when you can hear a T-Rex stomping around nearby.

"That animal- " Nagisa said, his blue eyes scanning the beast. "It's eyes seem familiar somehow."

"Eh? That's what you notice? I'm more focused on it's teeth." Karma hissed. The bluenette shrugged- he wasn't sure why he had noticed that.

"Also.. it seems like it's in pain somehow." Nagisa said, as he noticed the almost desperate way the Dinosaur was causing destruction- It's tail swung into a building, but it's movements were jerky like it was scared, and it's roar conveyed a sense of anguish.

"What are you? A dinosaur whisperer now?"Karma said skeptically.

"Guy's- quickly, hide- it's coming this way! Dinosaurs attack whatever moves or something." Kayano said, at this point she was using Jurrasic park as her guide.

Sure enough, the pre-historic beast came bounding over, shaking the floor as it moved. The three of them sat perfectly still, too afraid to move. Karma took Nagisa's hand, and Nagisa took Kayano.

_Please don't eat us! Please let Koro-Sensei save us! Please!_

The Dinosaur approached them, painfully slow, sniffing the air around them with all the strength of a vacuum cleaner. Nagisa tried not to shake. He had fought many dangerous foe before, but non as wild and as deadly as this beast, who could consume him and his friends with a single bite.

The thing opened it's mouth revealing a set of person-sized fangs, that looked like bone-white swords pointing out of his jaw.

 _We're going to be eaten! We can't run and we can't hide!_ The three of them thought. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Nagisa noticed the collar-like object on the T-Rex's neck started to flash. As if controlled by an unseen force, the dinosaur turned away from the kids he was inches away from eating, and bounded away.

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close- I could smell his gross dinosaur breath." Kayano complained. "It stunk of coffee for some reason."

"I think I know how to stop this T-Rex." The Bluenette said, suddenly, Karma and Kayano looked at him, surprised.

"Tanks that fire flaming wasabi?"

"Injecting tentacle seed into our heads?"

"NO!" Nagisa cried, "We just need to find the one controlling the Dinosaur."

* * *

Asano grinned, as he pressed 'left' on his remote control, watching over the chaos from his place atop the tallest building left standing in the city. This was more fun than any videogame (Not that he was ever allowed to play on the x-box growing up). Finally, he was the one in charge of his father! (mind control was easier on stupid dinosaur brains) And plus he got to finally try out his experiment. He took notes as he went.

"How does it feel to be the one experimented on, father?" The blond said, somewhat bitterly. Indeed, the Chairman had conducted experiments on him to 'make him stronger' and 'unlock his potential' since he was young. He pressed the 'destroy' button.

"I think I'll start by getting you to destroy your precocious school you worked so hard for!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asano in most of the fics I write him: A deeply troubled young man who endlessly struggles against the internal conflict that arises when everyone around you treats you like a celebrity, but your own father treats you like dirt. Someone who feels like he needs others to worship him to make up for his father's neglect. Who has to reconcile his admiration of his father against the fact he isn't a very good man. A boy who is at a moral disadvantage due to being raised by someone with twisted ethics, to the point were he can't always comprehend the generally agreed differences between right and wrong. Someone who has been raised to see his own emotions and feelings as weaknesses so is always somewhat isolated from himself. He's pursuit of perfection leads him to set standards for himself so high, he is always destined to fail, leading him to develop a pervasive superiority/inferiority complex.
> 
> Asano in this fic: Psycho who turns people into dinosaurs for fun.


End file.
